


I See You Found My Present

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Crafts, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: David has some feelings about the gifts that Patrick has made for him.





	I See You Found My Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts).

> Just some random fluff and silliness. Thanks to blueink3 for the convo/prompt that led to this.

David stares at the ceramic vase that sits in the middle of his work table. He’d wanted to be supportive when Patrick had proposed the idea, but this is too much. The vase is black and white, which is about all that it has going for it. It’s slightly lopsided, just enough that it offends his sense of symmetry when he looks at it. The horizontal stripes are uneven, assaulting his senses even more. It sits on top of a card that has a hand drawn heart and the letter P sketched on it. It’s too much. He shoves it to one corner of the table so he won’t have to look at it directly and opens his notebook to sketch out the display for the new salt scrubs that Mrs Peterson is bringing this afternoon.

Despite his best efforts to ignore it, his eyes are drawn to the vase, over and over. It lurks on the edge of the table. His hands itch with the need to put it out of sight on the shelf behind him. If it wasn’t for the note he’d throw it away so he wouldn’t have to look at it again. He smiles dopily at the scrap of paper, sliding it out from under the vase without touching the offensive pottery and traces his finger along the curve of the heart.

At last, he props the notecard up against the vase, blocking most of it from his sight and giving him something more pleasant to look at in the process. 

The bell over the store door rings and he hears Patrick’s deliberate footsteps coming towards the back room. His fingers tighten around his pen. He’s going to have to say something about the vase. He’s going to have to tell Patrick how awful it is. Or, he’s going to have to lie. He’s a terrible liar. Especially to Patrick. Patrick, who always sees through him. The vase taunts him as the curtain snicks open, revealing his fiance.

“Oh, I see you found my present.” Patrick comes towards him, gesturing at the vase.

“Mmm hmm.” Maybe he can distract Patrick. He slides his arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. After a moment, Patrick tries to pull away, but David chases him, deepening the kiss. Since Patrick moved into his apartment they don’t fool around at the store as much. He feels the corners of Patrick’s lips curve into a smile and he knows his fiance is on to him. Patrick pulls back far enough that David can’t kiss him easily.

“Did you like it? I’m thinking of making a line for the store.” 

Patrick’s face is completely neutral and David can’t tell if he’s joking. What if he’s serious? What if he wants to make more of these horrible ceramic monstrosities to sell in their carefully curated store?

“I thought I was in charge of the creative decisions.”

“Oh, you are.” Patrick smirks at him, his hands rubbing softly at the small of David’s back.

“In that case, I might need to see a full proposal.” His voice is a bit strangled as he tries to form the words as normally as possible.

“Maybe I should wait. Next week’s class is woodworking, I could offer multiple products.”

He narrows his eyes at Patrick, trying to find that spark in the back of his eyes that means he’s joking. Patrick looks back at him blandly. 

The next week his eyes go immediately to his work table when he comes into the back room. As he’s feared, a wooden object sits in the middle of the table. The picture frame has been painted black, there are streaks where the brush strokes are uneven, giving it an unfinished look. It hasn’t been glued together properly and there’s a gap on two of the corners. Inside the frame, Patrick has put one of their engagement photos.

He taps the frame with his index finger. The corner is rough, it needs more sanding. It’s awful. Even seeing the photo isn’t enough to compensate for the incorrectness of the frame. He sets the frame beside the vase, the two objects torment him from the corner of the table. He sits at the table and puts his head in his hands. Patrick will be back soon. 

All too soon he hears the bell on the door and Patrick’s footsteps approach. 

“So what do you think? I think the vase is nicer, but more people would probably buy picture frames?”

David stares at Patrick in disbelief. From the beginning, he’s known that Patrick’s taste was questionable, but this is intolerable. It’s like he’d learned nothing in the two years they’d been together. 

“We can’t sell these in the store! They’re terrible. Maybe if you practiced for awhile, but they’re crooked and unfinished. The quality of our products reflects on our business. I love you, but you can’t expect me to compromise on the aesthetics of the store!”

The corners of Patrick’s mouth quirk upwards, the spark of laughter that David has been searching for flares in his eyes.

“If you don’t like them, I’ll just get rid of them.” Patrick reaches for the vase and the frame, but before he can grab them, David covers them with his hands.

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you do like them.”

“They’re terrible.” His voice is quiet and he can’t look at Patrick. “But you made them for me.”

Patrick laughs, but it’s soft, like a blanket. He bends down to press a kiss to David’s temple.

“Wait until you see what I make you next week.”

At first when he comes into the back room a week later, he doesn’t think that Patrick has left anything for him. An unexpected stab of disappointment goes through him until he gets closer to the work table. Laying flat on the tabletop is a wooden embroidery frame. The cloth is a dark grey and Patrick has used a variety of shades of black and white and grey to sew the design. It’s by far the nicest of the three things he’s made and David chokes up when he reads the carefully embroidered words. 

_You’re my Mariah Carey_


End file.
